The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for recording photographic images. More particularly, the invention relates to a fully self contained and hand-held recording apparatus that is operable to record electronically a photographic image, and to produce a print of the image on paper or any other suitable medium
Electronic cameras utilizing solid-state image sensors such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) arrays are well known. Video motion picture cameras, recording either analog or digital signals on magnetic tape, have substantially displaced film-based motion picture cameras from the consumer market. Similarly, electronic still cameras, which record individual images in semiconductor memory, on diskettes, or on other storage media, are replacing traditional film-based still cameras. Electronic cameras offer numerous advantages to the consumer, including the ability to reuse the recording medium, instant availability of the recording without processing, and the ability to transfer recorded images to a computer or other device for easy viewing, editing, or printing. Images captured by electronic cameras may be printed utilizing a separate computer and separate computer printer. In addition, dedicated printers have become available for use with electronic cameras. These printers are stand-alone devices which connect directly to the camera, but are limited to printing on specially prepared media which must be transported through the printer mechanism. Furthermore, these separate printers are inconvenient to carry with the camera because of their substantial added bulk and weight. Several embodiments of electronic cameras containing built-in printers have been disclosed in the prior art, but these require either the use of an expensive photosensitive print medium, or an intermediate transfer medium sensitive to heat or pressure which must be held or maintained in intimate contact with the print medium during a printing operation, and can also require multiple scans across a printing area, all these various features which can limit print speed and quality.
The objectives exist, therefore, for providing more convenient apparatus and methods for a hand-held and self contained electronic camera which is capable of printing images, either color or black and white, directly on a non photosensitive medium, without the use of an intermediate transfer medium, and with little or no increase in camera bulk or weight.